Faith of the Broken
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Betrayed by Inuyasha, Kagome runs off, only to run into an unexpected person, who makes a surprising move on her...oh my. Does Sesshomaru like her? SessKag
1. Chapter 1: Expecting the Unexpected

**Faith of the Broken**

**Ch. 1**

**Expecting the Unexpected**

In an open clearing, standing directly under the light of the pale moon, a half-demon boy named Inuyasha embraced a woman with long black hair and dark chocolate eyes, wrapping his red-clothed arms around her stiff body and hugging her close to his chest.

"I love you, Kikyo," he murmured, shutting his eyes as he basked in her presence. Kikyo smelled like she did all those years ago: like fresh herbs and wild spring flowers, but there was more than that this time. This Kikyo, the one who was resurrected by Urasue, also smelled of death, baked clay, and the graveyard soil from Onigumo's death spot within the cave.

The undead priestess smiled as she pressed a pale ear to Inuyasha's warm chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart as it pulsed loudly. "As do I, Inuyasha," she replied, tilting her head up to look at him.

Inuyasha drowned in the deep depths of Kikyo's chocolate eyes, feeling as though there were no other secular being like her. Although her eyes possessed none of the love and warmth they had fifty years ago, she still had a glint of affection twinkling in them, and that was enough to tell Inuyasha that she meant it.

Hiding behind one of the thick trees hemming the clearing was a girl who looked remotely similar to the woman in Inuyasha's arms, but this female wore a short-sleeved black top with two pockets and a semi-short dark purple skirt that was loose and easy to move in. She no longer wore the school uniform she did so long ago because she'd dropped out of the school and changed into more casual clothes, deeming it more fit for the purpose of trekking around the Sengoku Jidai killing demons to regain the shards of the famed Shikon no Tama. Her name? Kagome Higurashi.

She felt no tears well up in her sapphire eyes as she listened to the embracing couple whisper words of love to each other. Instead she smiled sadly. "I always knew he would choose Kikyo over me…" she sighed quietly. "I had no chance." Silently she left her position from behind the tree to appear before them.

Inuyasha was startled when Kagome came forth. "K-Kagome?" he stammered in surprise. "What're you – what're you doing here?"

"Congratulating you," she said simply. She turned to Kikyo. "Take care of him, Kikyo. He's a…a good friend…" She smiled at the undead priestess once before turning away and heading back to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha watched her go. "She accepted this? I thought she would bawl her eyes out," he said, looking at Kikyo with a puzzled expression etched upon his boyish face.

Kikyo was quiet. "She has a kind and pure heart, that Kagome," she said. "I hope she stays untainted like the way she is now." She stood upon her toes to reach her lips to his.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she said, kissing him deeply.

* * *

But Kagome actually did_ not_ go back to Kaede's village. Her heart still hurt that Inuyasha chose Kikyo over her, even though she had expected him to do what he'd done: choose Kikyo. She just wanted to get away to some place where none of the world's cruelness could reach her.

She broke into a run, uncaring of where she went as long as she could get away from the world, from life itself. She had a stiletto strapped to her left calf, a dirk strapped to her to her right calf, a shrinkable bow that Kikyo had made for her in one of her pockets and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. She also had honed her miko powers with Kikyo and Kaede's help. What more did she need?

Because Kagome had no idea where she was going, or where she was, she failed to see someone walking in front of her and slammed into the person hard, falling ungracefully to the cold ground. Rubbing her head, she looked up and started to say, "What the hell was that for?" but froze in mid-sentence (after the 'was') when she realized who she had just crashed into.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered.

The regal lord looked down upon the girl with his cold golden gaze. The girl was staring back at him, a glint of something akin to fear flickering across her blue eyes. His eyes traveled down from her eyes to her lush pink lips and settled there.

He moved closer to her. Her eyes widened when he came nearer. "What are you – " she began, but never finished as Sesshomaru's warm lips descended upon her partially open ones, pressing gently against them.

_What are you doing?!_ Inner Kagome screamed at her. _You're kissing _Sesshomaru_, of all people to kiss!_

Kagome ignored the voice and closed her eyes, hesitantly responding to Sesshomaru's actions. He delightfully slipped his long pink tongue into her moist mouth and tasted her for the first time. Her scent was overwhelming him in its heaven.

_This human smells pleasantly like jasmine and spring rain,_ Sesshomaru thought, pulling back.

Kagome opened her eyes when she lost her source of warmth. Suddenly she came to her senses and realized what she'd done. _I KISSED SESSHOMARU!!_

His voice, once so frozen and devoid of emotions, now whispered huskily in her ear, "You're interesting, woman…what's your name?"

If Kagome thought his voice dripped with sex, she would've fallen at his feet immediately. However his spell was not completely ineffective against the young miko. She blushed redder than a tomato and whispered, "Kagome…" before tilting her head up and kissing him once more.

_Woman!_ Inner Kagome screamed._ That man is dangerous! Stop it! You're supposed to be in love with that bastard Inuyasha!_

_Oh shut up,_ Kagome told her inner part. Silence greeted her, a sign that her inner voice decided to (reluctantly) listen to her and shut up without a further word more.

Sesshomaru once again pulled away first. "I will come again tonight," he promised, turning to walk away.

"Where?" Kagome breathed, still dazed about kissing Sesshomaru.

"A field not to far from that village you stay at often," he replied. "It is near the ancient tree I believe you call the Goshinboku. I will meet you at the tree if you do not know of it."

"Thank you," Kagome said.

He walked away and disappeared into the darkness altogether. She got up and headed back to Kaede's village, with a lot of things to think about. She covered Sesshomaru's scent on her so Inuyasha wouldn't bombard her with a million questions about why she had Sesshomaru's scent on her.

_I guess some unexpected things are a pleasant surprise,_ she thought, running to Kaede's hut with only a certain silver-haired demon lord in her mind.

* * *

**Hello. I'm BORED so here's a story for anyone who wants to read it. This chapter was like….SHORT, okay, SHORT, but who cares, just read it. And please review if you LIKE it. Constructive criticism is welcome, but if you want to FLAME me unreasonably, click the 'back' button and get the hell out of here, cause I don't tolerate stupid flames.**

**Thank you.**

**Alcoholic Apples,**

**MangaFreak15**


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**Faith of the Broken**

**Ch. 2**

**Acceptance**

The next morning Kagome woke up bright and early. She sat up, the cover of her sleeping bag slipping off and revealing a round, fluffy tail that belonged to Shippo. Miroku and Sango were side by side in one corner, asleep. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around his demonic fang, the Tetsusaiga, and the undead priestess Kikyo was next to him, snuggling into his warmth.

Quietly, so as not to awaken the others, Kagome slipped outside of the hut and ran to the well. She sat on the worn rim, peering down into its dark depths. The curling vines stretched down the stony walls, vanishing into the darkness of the well.

Footsteps came from behind her, but Kagome knew it wasn't a youkai. Someone came into the clearing and approached her. Without looking behind her, Kagome spoke one name, "Kikyo."

The priestess walked over to the other side of the well. Silence reigned in the cool morning air of Inuyasha's forest, a slight spark of tension emanating from the younger of the two.

"Why did you accept me?"

The unexpected question caused Kagome to look into Kikyo's cool brown eyes. The undead priestess stared at her, seeking an answer to the question. Kagome sighed and averted her gaze back to the well.

"Because Inuyasha loves _you_. Not me. _You_," she spoke softly. "I could never measure up to you, no matter how hard I tried. My heart hurts, knowing that this was his choice, but perhaps if you are with him, it means I am meant to be with another. All I ever wanted was for Inuyasha to notice me, so I could heal the scars of his heart instead of you, but still, he chose you in the end, unable to forget you or let you go."

Kikyo was quiet. "This is…your final decision, then?" she asked. "Are you truly willing to accept me in the place that should have been yours?"

Kagome smiled sadly at the undead priestess, who looked albeit surprised at the deep sorrow swimming in the young girl's blue eyes. She said, with a tone of finality, "Yes, of course. The place in Inuyasha's heart was never mine, because it always was kept for you."

Kagome got up. "At first it hurt so much, like my heart was being crushed. But eventually I got over him," she admitted, tilting her head up to look out at the clear blue sky beyond the leafy boughs of the trees in the forest. "But now…now I know who I am meant to be with. It's not Inuyasha."

"Then who would you think it would be if it were not him?" Kikyo inquired.

Kagome smiled, looking back at her. "One of our allies. We all share a mutual hatred for Naraku, including him. He wishes to kill the evil bastard for living, for making everyone suffer. He is strong and handsome, and rarely lets anything get to him."

"I know of no such person other than Inuyasha. Tell me, who is it that you think – "

"Kagome! Kikyo!!" Inuyasha's loud voice hollered from a distance, echoing through the forest, making Kagome flinch.

"Arrrrgh, does he always have to be so…so…so _loud?!"_ Kagome growled, her hands curling into fists.

Inuyasha appeared in the clearing. Kagome glared at him evilly and commanded, "_Sit_, boy."

_Bam!_

Kikyo sighed. "Tell me again who you think you are destined to be with? To love and to cherish as a husband?" she asked.

Inuyasha's face popped right out of the dirt. "WHAT?! KAGOME'S GETTING MARRIED?!" he yelled in shock. "TO WHO?!"

"SIT!"

_Thud!_

Kagome huffed angrily. She turned back to Kikyo. "Sesshomaru. He's the only one that – "

Inuyasha jumped up. "YOU ARE NOT MARRYING THAT CREEPY SILVER-HAIRED FREAK OF NATURE!" he bellowed at Kagome, who wasn't even fazed, having become accustomed to Inuyasha's constant yelling. "HE IS THE KING OF ALL ICICLE BASTARDS, COMPLETE WITH A TEN-FOOT POLE SHOVED UP HIS DEMONIC ASS!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, maybe a _little_ too sweetly.

"NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU'RE NOT MARRYING MY DAMN ASS OF A HALF-BROTHER, Y'HEAR ME?!"

"SIT!"

_Boom!_

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, INUYASHA, I KISSED HIM LAST NIGHT!"

Suddenly she froze and covered her mouth. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ she screamed in her head. _He wasn't supposed to know that! Congratulations, Kagome, you just officially made Inuyasha lose it._

"WHAT?!"

Inuyasha rose from his enormous crater, the blazing fire of jealousy roaring like an aura around his very being. "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, BITCH!"

"SIT! HOW DARE YOU! CAN'T – SIT! - EVEN BE COURTEOUS TO A – SIT! – GIRL WHO – SIT! – HELPS YOU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, pressuring Inuyasha right down into the dirt.

And Kikyo (who was silent in the background) was all but forgotten.

Kagome stormed off in a fit of fury. "Damn bastard thinks he can call me a 'bitch'! Well, I'll show him!" she raged.

Kikyo knelt down by the edge of Inuyasha's crater, frowning in disappointment. "Really, Inuyasha, you should learn to be more polite," she reprimanded the hanyou lightly, whacking him gently on the head.

A low groan of pain issued from the earth. "I will…never…call Kagome…a bitch again…if she gets this…angry…" he mumbled, rising up.

Kagome walked through the forest, steaming a dark, fiery aura around her. She glared at the nearest tree and kicked it, sparking a bit of her miko abilities in so that the tree crashed to the ground with a deadly thudding sound.

Because she was so angry, she said, "SIT!" again for the heck of it.

After a while, she cooled off and went back to the village, acting as though nothing had happened. Kikyo and Inuyasha were…a bit _preoccupied_…so she went to Miroku and Sango for company.

Shippo looked up when she entered. "Okaasan!" he said excitedly, jumping into the safety of her arms. Kagome smiled at her adopted pup and hugged him.

"Good morning, Shippo. Did you wake up when I punished naughty Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yeah. That idiot was in for it anyway," Shippo said, grinning and crossing his arms. "He's so dumb when it comes women."

"Agreed," Sango said, remembering all the times Inuyasha said something stupid aloud, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Hello, Kagome," Miroku greeted politely, staring purposely at her hidden breasts with drool dripping from his mouth.

Sango smacked him over the head, yelling, "PERVERT!"

"Hello to you too, Miroku," Kagome said darkly, her smile disappearing and being replaced by an evil glare and a frown.

The lecherous monk shivered and instantly averted his eyes. _Scary_, he thought to himself. _Kagome sure is scary!_

* * *

It was late at night. They'd remained at Kaede's village for the day, relaxing for the first time in months after exterminating countless hordes of demons day after day, searching for Naraku all the while, and gathering Shikon shards.

"Inuyasha," Kagome broke the silence quietly, knowing that the half-demon was still awake, even though his eyes were closed.

"What do you want?" he asked in a hushed tone, careful not to wake anyone up.

Kagome stood up. "I'm going for a walk," she said, moving to get outside.

"Are you nuts?!" Inuyasha hissed, standing up as well, gently moving Kikyo so that she was leaning against the wall. "It's the middle of the freakin' night and you want to go out there by yourself?!"

Kagome paused. "I'll be safe, Inuyasha. Don't worry about me," she said, disappearing beyond the wooden flap in the doorway, Inuyasha left to stare at the spot where she lingered not too long before.

"Stupid girl is probably gonna end up as dinner," he mumbled, settling back down.

The girl went to the Goshinboku tree, where she met with a mystical, silver-haired being sitting amongst its ancient branches. He looked down upon her with his gaze of molten gold, his lips curling into a small smirk. She was here.

He leaped down and gestured for her to follow him. She obeyed, smiling at his turned back as they walked.

_He really isn't a bad person after all,_ she mused._ If you see past his cold exterior, of course._

When they arrived at the field, Kagome gasped. "It's beautiful," she whispered, her sapphire eyes drinking in all of the sights (which include glowing blades of grass and gleaming white flowers here and there). "You wanted to talk to me here, Sesshomaru?"

He gesticulated for her to sit down. His eyes bore into hers with a serious, yet playful expression Kagome had never before seen on the cold and calculating taiyoukai. He pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "Do you know what you do to me, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and pulled away. "Uh…n-no," she stammered, her heart hammering against her flesh from within her chest. What was this feeling she had whenever he was around?

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, moving closer in a second, making her blush even more.

"No," she answered. "I'm just – "

Sesshomaru yanked her close to him and cut off her train of words by covering her lips again with his warm ones. Kagome instantly melted into a puddle of Kagome goo as he kissed her gently, his wet pink tongue probing around in her moist mouth.

She moaned and began to kiss Sesshomaru back, allowing him to practically dominate her and shove his tongue down her delicate human throat. _Is this too much to ask for?_ She asked herself and the heavens above (whom she hoped were listening to her despite her predicament).

Finally, after what seemed like a lasting eternity, Kagome's lungs yearned for fresh oxygen. She broke the kiss and stared into Sesshomaru's handsome face, her cheeks turning red.

She leaned into his chest and sought comfort in his warmth. "Sesshomaru?" she murmured sleepily, a drowsiness overcoming her. "May I…stay here for the night?"

The taiyoukai gave a silent consent and she fell asleep content, a true smile of happiness etched upon her pretty, angelic face. Sesshomaru sat like that for the rest of the night, enjoying the feel of the girl in his arms, snuggling to him.

Yet, although Sesshomaru seemed so close to her, the girl was so far away from him. She was a pure being, out of reach, untouchable, and deadly. But she gave her trust to him, believing that he would keep her safe in the web of warmth he wove with his arms and his body.

But she was a like a puzzle, an enigma that was unsolved. And she was so far away. Ever so far away and out of reach. Out of his reach. Beyond the world she was, while he remained standing upon the earth opening to her, although she was so far away, and out of his reach.

He brushed back her pointed ebony bangs and gave her a gentle kiss upon the lips.

_Kagome, my dearest, you won't be out of my reach for long._

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. It was barely light enough to see, but still, she could see. Sesshomaru's arms were still wound protectively around her small frame, hugging her close to his chest.

"Sesshomaru," she said softly, nudging the taiyoukai gently.

He rose, helping her to her feet. "It is time you headed back to your companions," he said. "Do keep this a secret."

Kagome masked Sesshomaru's scent on her and replied, "I will. Hopefully I will be back tonight." She gave him a quick kiss on his smooth right cheek and disappeared into the forest.

She entered the hut and slipped into her sleeping bag unnoticed. Then she pretended to sleep.

Inuyasha woke up after an hour after she'd come back. He turned his head to see Kagome sleeping soundly with Shippo not too far away. _When did she come back?_ He wondered. He shrugged. It wasn't important.

Kagome stirred and "woke up". She sat up, yawning. "I-Inuyasha?" she asked, stifling another upcoming yawn.

"Where did you go last night?" he demanded.

"I went around the forest and came back. Why?" Kagome inquired.

"Keh. Nothing," Inuyasha muttered grumpily. "Just glad you made it back safely without becoming a demon's dinner."

Kagome stared. An evil plan formed in her mind. "You were _worried_ for me, Inuyasha?" she teased, watching as his cheeks reddened.

"O-of course I was!" he retorted, crossing his arms. "I just happened to think you might've become demon dessert because you didn't come back last night."

Kagome snorted. "As if," she said. "Any demon who tries will just get a taste of purification!"

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "Kagome…are you meeting someone?" he asked.

"Me? Meeting someone in the dead of the night? You've _got_ to be kidding me, Inuyasha. Honestly!" she said, pretending to take offense.

"Keh," he grunted.

Kagome smiled at their childish bickering. It was a sign that Inuyasha still trusted her enough to keep up the small, immature squabbles they had for fun. She sighed, getting up.

It was the start of another day.

* * *

**Wow! This is actually pretty popular! Yippeee!! To be frank, it took me only like one and a half days to write this. I'm on a long summer vacation because I'm not going to summer school. It's longer than the last chapter, but to you readers out there, it would probably be short, right? Well, because of the Review Replies, this chapter is 5 pages long.**

**Thanks for reading! And now, please continue to enjoy _Faith of the Broken._**

**Review Replies:**

**HeartlessVampire – Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and now I hope you continue to.**

**KagHieiLuver – Yeah, lol, it was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add, so that's why it's short. Yep, Kag and Sess are going for it, but there are rough waters ahead of them.**

**sango mumbo bum – Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed both of the chapters!**

**sesshygirl15 – Yep, I'm on a roll, so ideas will probably just pour out of my mind until the story's either done or on HIATUS until I get more ideas.**

**Stawberry12 – Thanks. I'll look that up.**

**kagsvsinu – You're so sweet! Thanks for reviewing!**

**yumi2482 – Well, if that's what you think this story is, thank you very much!**

**SexyDemonGirl5000 – If there's a "Great 1st Chapter", there will be a "Great 2nd Chapter"! Thank you!**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 – Yep, that was an awesome first chappie, though short, LOL.**

**Seshomarrusgirl – Yay! Thank you for the review!**

**RainLily13 – Since I'm on a roll, I'll probably update pretty fast!**

**Thanks again for reviewing, everyone! I'll probably post one more chapter after this before I leave for a one-week vacation to Mexico, so if I don't, forgive me for not posting another one, but I'll be sure to give you another one after I come back from Mexico! And now…COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Baked Banana Bread,**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
